Rionetta
Summary Rio Kujou is a magical girl in Arc 2. She's an elegant, proud and former rich girl with a sharp tongue, who doesn't shy away from talking her mind. She's sarcastic and unforgiving with those she doesn't get along with, but faithful with those she does. Her late father had many debts to the yakuza and she was forced to repay them, so when she became a magical girl, she became an assassin to reliably gather money. Her fighting style is aggressive, violent and ruthless, and she'll use dirty tactics and taunt to get the upper hand, including turning the tables on her employers if it benefits her. All that binds her are her personal safety and money, generally refusing to help or save anyone if there's no benefit. Her magical girl name is Rionetta. During the events of Restart, she's part of Team Clantail, alongside Pechka, with whom she gets along, and Nonako Miyokata, with whom she constantly argues. She fought Ripple in the past, and nearly killed her. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Rio Kujou, Rionetta Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magical Girl, Assassin, Child of Cranberry Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Comparable to Snow White), Claw and Shield Proficiency, Very proficient in CQC, Doll Manipulation, Statistics Amplification on her "dolls", Holy Manipulation and Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible demonic/fiendish enemies), Damage Boost against fire-type enemies and demons/fiends, Regeneration (Mid-Low to High-Low Regeneration; Can heal deep wounds, broken bones and broken teeth; most wounds will usually be healed after de-transforming), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Resistance to the following: Air Manipulation (no matter where or how fast she moves or fights, she won't be hindered or slowed by air resistance), Poison Manipulation/Disease Manipulation (their bodies automatically reject their effects), Fire Manipulation via Water Charm, and Darkness Manipulation via Holy Charm Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Stronger than Unmarked Ripple) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Even a weak magical girl can run 2 kilometers in the blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Stronger than Unmarked Ripple) Stamina: As a magical girl, she has hugely improved stamina and resistance to fatigue (moreover, she doesn't need to eat or to sleep) Range: Standard melee range, line of sight for activating "dolls", limitless for controlling them Standard Equipment: Claws, Knife, Shield, Water Charm, Holy Charm, Dolls, Potentially more depending on the environment (During the events of Restart, she used dozens of large marble statues and Genopsyko Yumenoshima's corpse. Against Ripple, she used the hundreds of plushies of a shop inside the mall they were fighting in.) Intelligence: Having been a magical girl for several years, Rionetta is a master of her magic, capable of flawlessly manipulating up to hundreds of dolls and plushies with deadly precision and high speeds. She was able to push back, corner, and beat up Ripple by overwhelming her with dolls from all sides in pincer attacks. She's very sharp, cunning and experienced, especially in combat. Her fighting style is aggressive, violent and ruthless, and she'll use dirty tactics and taunt to get the upper hand. Weaknesses: None of the regular human weaknesses. If she becomes unconscious, she turns back into human and loses all the magical girl advantages. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magical Girl Stats: *'Strength:' 4/5 *'Durability:' 3/5 *'Agility:' 4/5 *'Intelligence:' 3/5 *'Mental Strength:' 4/5 *'Magic Experience:' 4/5 *'Self-assertion:' 3/5 *'Ambition/Desire:' 4/5 *'Magical Potential:' 2/5 *'Magic Rarity:' 2/5 Doll Manipulation: Rionetta’s magic is to manipulate dolls with her mind at will. She isn't limited to just dolls however; any non-living object with a humanoid or animal shape classifies as a "doll": plushies, marionettes, figurines, statues and corpses. She can furthermore change the shape of a material or object (eg: sand, clay, wire) to roughly make it look like a doll, allowing her to manipulate it. The object needs to be in Rionetta's line of sight to be activated but there isn't any range restriction for its control, and it will always be capable of moving regardless of its initial limits. Any "doll" that is manipulated automatically obtains a massive boost in all stats, though they still vary depending on the materials it's made of. There is no limit to the number of dolls Rionetta can control at once. If Rionetta cancels her magic on a "doll", the stat boost is also cancelled; it will turn back into a regular object. Unpredictable Fighting Style: Due to Rionetta's body being that of a doll's, her limbs are connected to each other with ball joints, while her hands and feet are especially sharp. They allow her to move, react and attack at angles impossible for a human, striking sharp and deep from her opponents' blind spots. Fake Body: Rionetta's outward appearance is that of a doll's, but it isn't her real magical girl form. The real Rionetta has a human form, is very short, and hides inside the human-sized doll. At any moment, she can come out and deal a surprise attack with her knife. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girl Raising Project Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Claw Users Category:Shield Users Category:Knife Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Puppeteers Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Holy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Tier 8